Hey Arnold House Party!
by Glitch
Summary: We're throwing a party, a costume party including the Hey Arnold crew and a few mysterious guest, but you'll have to find that out on your own! The winners are posted! No 4 real this time!!! ^_~ R
1. Invitations!

Ash's Note: You'll see....  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, Don't own Hey Arnold. Byeeee!  
  
"Hey Shortman! Ya' up there?" Grandpa called.  
  
"Yeah Grandpa me and the gang are just reading a few comics!" Arnold called.  
  
"Could ya get the mail! I gotta go to the office!" Grandpa called.  
  
"Sure Grandpa!" Arnold called as he walked down the steps to the front door. Gerald followed, the rest of the gang sat around Arnolds room reading comics.  
  
"Thanks Shortman!" Grandpa called through his 'office' door.  
  
Arnold picked the mail from the floor as Gerald read over his shoulder.  
  
"Golden Toilet Ages for Grandpa.....The Mariot Meetings for Grandma, that's a cult for people who think they have super powers Gerald. How To Become Richer Off The Seat Of Your Pants magazine for Mr. Kokashka. That book, A Soggy Taco Is A Nasty Taco for Mr. Hyunh, Demolition Derby for Mr Potts....bills, chain letters and more of Grandma's warning mail telling her not to impersonate Eminem at the local bars anymore....." Arnold read out loud as he placed the mail on the table.  
  
"Man, this is weird mail." Gerald told him, but Arnold wasn't paying attention. He was staring at a blank white envolope with some cursive and four drawings of manga people (japnese style cartoon people). "What's that?"  
  
"It's a letter for us. As in the 7th grade class of PI 118." (Ash's Note: I thought PS stood for Public School and thinking 7th grade for them is Intermidiate I changed the S into an I for Public Intermidiate. Got it? Good!) Arnold replied.  
  
"Really? Let's go to your room and read it!" Gerald told him.  
  
Upstairs the gang crowded around Arnold who opened the letter.  
  
"Well Arnold what does it say?" Sid asked as Arnold opened a small piece of paper.  
  
"'You got mail, check your computer.'" Arnold read. He shrugged and walked to the computer, the gang following.  
  
The computer screen glowed and booted up. Arnold imputed his password and instantly saw a background of Helga and Lila wearing bikini's; Obviously it was a computer visual effects job. Everyone stared at the Arnold who was just staring at it trying to believe a picture of girls in bikini's was sitting in front of him. Then to Lila who seemed flustered, and Helga who had just been revived from a dead faint by Phoebe.  
  
"GRANDPA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO QUIT MESSING WITH MY PC BACKGROUND!!!" Arnold shouted from the middle of the gang. They stood back staring for a second before breaking into laughter. Arnold slammed his head into the desk.  
  
"Sorry Shortman! Not my fault you're a ladies man! Hehehe! I'm such a willy old coot!" They heard his Grandpa shout back. Arnold groaned in irritation as he drove his head into his desk. He then changed the background back into the picture of the gang after their first victory against Wolfgang at Gerald Field.  
  
He clicked on the flashing You Got Mail icon and a video popped up. They stared as it loaded, going closer and closer to the screen till-  
  
"I'm adjusting it Bunni stop i- HEYAHHHHHHH!" A girl about 12-13 said as she was pushed of a computer chair, followed by a loud crash with glass and a cat. Then a girl wearing army comaflauge and a army hat with bunny ears came in.  
  
"HEEEEEEE-LLLLLO!" She said in a british accent smiling. The gang screamed and hid.  
  
"I think she came from that nightmare I got after watching the N*Sync Concert live on TV a few days ago..." Sid said from under the bed.  
  
"I reckon she's the infamous Bunny Girl I told you fella's about, and you just laughed at me!" Stinky told them from inside Arnold's laundry basket, recalling the scary story he told besides 'Monkey Cat'.  
  
Arnold peeked from under the desk to see the first girl come into view. She was wearing a pair of gloves along with an outfit of a long sleeved yellow shirt connected on the hem of the sleeves with a red mid- drift, sleeve-less, zipper up shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that bagged around the leg. She had copper tanned looking skin and had DARK brown- reddish hair which was up in a ponytail.  
  
"Bunni! Your gonna scare'em that way!" She shouted.  
  
"Whatever." The bunny girl said. The other slapped her shoulder. Angry, Bunni tackled her, a fist fight broke out between the two.  
  
"Fight! Fight!" The gang chanted, as they came out of their hiding places. They were watching as a few of them placed bets.  
  
"I bet ya 50 Mr. Nutty bars that other girl beats that Bunni girl up." Sid bet Stinky.  
  
"Your on!"  
  
"Hey man, cool down! We got an ivitation to give out!" A spikey brown haired boy with a red shirt and jeans on said as he and a girl with black hair and eyes wearing a blue shirt over an orange one and loose jeans, broke the two apart, their hair and clothing equally tattered.  
  
"Alright, alright MD..." The first girl said as she dusted herself off, Bunni made faces as she advanced to the screen, she ignored them.  
  
The girl cleared her throat and gave a laugh at her pathetic attempt to seem like nothing out of the ordaniary happened.  
  
"Hello everyone! Sorry for the scene earlier, can't really delete it, this is the best beginning we had so far...Anyway, the people behind me are Shaun, I call him MD, that's the boy, and Bunni, the psycotic girl in the combat uniform. The girl in the two shirts is Joy." The girl introduced. Everyone staring at the screen, wondering what this was all about. "And I'm Ashley, you can call me Ash."  
  
"Fag!" Bunni coughed, then began running after a piece of candy Sean threw. Everyone watching stared in strange amazement. Including Joy, who was still adjusting to her two new friends that Ash introduced her to.  
  
"Hey Ash, is she always like that?" Joy asked Ash, who just shrugged and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"For as long as I've known her. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. And if she bugs you, throw a peice of candy or something." Ash replied, then added, "Watch for her wretched, so-called, 'Holy Bonking Stick', it hurt's like crack man!"  
  
"See! I told you she wasn't human!" Stinky shouted, everyone shushed him.  
  
"Now, before we get to the important stuff, Arnold, we sorta got your email from Sid the other day after he had one too many Yahoo's." They said. Suddenly Bunni came up with choclate smeared over her mouth.  
  
"Yeah he was all buzzed up like, 'Yo, like, dude, =hic= like, what, =hic-= like you, =hic!= like =hic= wanting..........er =hic=...like?'" Everyone stared again, then turned to Sid.  
  
"So that's where I saw her before!" Sid said after a moments thought. "No wonder I couldn't pet the class rabbit the other day..."  
  
Everyone laughed, even Ash, Sean, Joy, and Bunni, who was hiccuping uncontrollably now, even as if they had really heard what Sid had said.  
  
"Anyway, to the main idea of this. We're- you guys wanna do this?" Ash asked. Shaun was about to take over when Bunni jumped up.  
  
"WE'RE =HIC= HAV=HIC= A PART=HIC=-" She began till after Ash began waving a choclate Hershey in front of her and began running in the background as Bunni chased her on all fours. Joy and Shaun watched for a sec before turning to the camera.  
  
Shaun cleared his throat and took over. Joy stood close to avoid being attacked by Bunni who was suddenly making panther growls and cries.  
  
"Like my psycotic friend said, we're throwing a party and we think it'll be totally awsome if you all came. You see I have a lot of friends, and they don't so they need more people to sign under their guest."  
  
"Hey!" Joy scolded, playfully punching him, in the backgorund Ash was seen.  
  
"Shut up MD!" She shouted, stopping for a moment before running again as Bunni pounced and slammed hard into the ground, got up and began running after Ash again laughing in a maniac Curly manner.  
  
"Now that's my kind of woman." Curly smirked, then turned to Rhonda.  
  
"Sorry surgar but Daddy's found some other candy to chew! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed.  
  
"Thank you!" Rhonda whispered to the cielling and the computer screen.  
  
"The party's gonna be a costume party seing it IS October, so please come dressed up!" Joy added. "Anyway, the party's tomorrow, please reply with an email! Hope to see you there!" She and Shaun waved. Ash walked up smirking, tired and her shirt sleeve was ripped and there was signs that she was bit, but none the less, smirking.  
  
"By the way, the address to the party will be at...." Ash began but is being drowned out by Bunni's hiccuping, panther noises, 'Mmmmmm!'ing and laughing in the background for anyone but Arnold to hear, who is jotting the address down.  
  
"Don't forget to bring something for the party, namely food!"  
  
"Hope to see you there!" Ash waved, Shaun nodded Joy smiled and spoke, "Bye! Smile! Jesus loves you!" Ash laughed as Shaun gave her a curious stare. "What? That's what I get for going to a Christian school..." Joy sighed helplessly, turned and suddenly shrieked as Bunni jumped up and grabbed the camera.  
  
"BRING =HIC= CAAAAAAN=HIC=NNNDDDDYYYYY! MUAHAHAH=HIC=!"^___^ She laughed as the camera's view began shaking and toppled to the right filming Shaun, Joy, and Ash running to catch the camera before it turned to gray static. "My bad...." Was heard from Bunni before the video went back to it's loading screen.  
  
"So what do you think? You wanna go to this party these guys are throwing?" Arnold asked, then added. "Even if that Bunni girl is pretty scary...."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances then shouted.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, if you say so...we better go out now for costumes though..." Arnold replied as he pressed the reply option and wrote:  
  
That sounds great. We'll see you there. We'll bring some food, and candy. See you tomorrow. Arnold and the gang  
  
He sent it and went downstairs with everyone else to go look for costumes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An idea of next week's chapter: The party's going great, and there'll be some un-named, secret guest comming also! There is also a contest going on! Review with the following,  
  
-name  
  
-costume  
  
-description of how you look  
  
-sayings you might say a lot  
  
-personality  
  
and you might find yourself at the party also! But only two will be chosen! Good luck! 


	2. Party preps

Ash: the winners are...Not mentioned. THIS IS HARD! ___ Maybe you'll be in the nex chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing owned by the poor pathetic soul named Ashley....U___U  
  
At the party house, only three hours till the party.......  
  
"BUNNI QUIT EATING THE PUDDING!!!!" Joy cried chasing after Bunni who had her head in the mixing bowl full of choclate pudding.  
  
"Chocolate in the mornin' chocolate in the evenin' gotta have the sweet stuff, always recievin' chocolate, Chocolate, CHOCOLATE!! BUAHAHAH!" Bunni sang bouncing here and there.  
  
O__o;; "I think I'll just make another batch......" Joy replied as she walked back into the kitchen. She quickly glanced up at Shaun, who was the tallest, who was putting up a black and orange streamer.  
  
"How's the wheather up there?" She called.  
  
"Great! Almost done! Uhhh....Ash, where's the ghost piece you wanted up here?" He called.  
  
"I thought you had it!" Ash replied, popping up from under the wires of the DJ system and fog machine. Shaun shrugged then turned to hear some sort of tortured moaning. They turned to see the ghost piece walking towards them, they looked unphazed.  
  
"Bunni, take that off! We need it!" Joy scolded. She really wasn't that scared of Bunni anymore, but she kept a bag of Hershey's Kisses in her back pocket in case of emergency.  
  
"NO!!! CHOCOLATE GOOOOOOOOD! AIR BAAAAAAD!" They heard Bunni say, they turned around to see Bunni still licking the bowl in a Winnie The Pooh fashion. They turned back to see the ghost figure standing there.  
  
"Then who's......" Shaun said. The three looked at each other, then began bickering on who should pull the ghost piece off, if it was fake....  
  
"On three." Ash whispered as she came out of the jumble of wires toward the other two. She moved her lips as she counted to three as the shook their fist. On three Shaun and Joy displayed paper as Ash displayed scissors.  
  
"Dang." She jolted her head down and back up once in a quick motion in disgust and walked slowly and nervously to the ghost, who was just standing there. She raised her hand over it's head and kept it there for a second before taking a breath, taking hold of the sheet, and pulled to reveal,  
  
"Another girl?!?! Where are all the boys in this picture?!?!?!" Shaun cried, he was just waved off. There was a girl about the same hight as Bunni, cut off a couple of inches, with blackish hair with a bluish shine, green eyes, and a oversized white shirt and jeans.  
  
"Huh?" Bunni took the bowl off and looked up. Then screamed. " YOU!"  
  
The girl took notice of her and replied. "YOU!"  
  
O_o;  
  
"I sense some familiarity between you two?" Ash said, pointing her two index fingers at the two.  
  
"I rather not talk about it...." The girl said crossing her arms and facing away.  
  
"It's you're fault you got stuck in there!" Bunni replied.  
  
"You tied me in the stupid thing!!!!" The girl fumed.  
  
"Yuppers! Now I can tie my shoes too!" Bunni smiled happily sitting spread eagle and swinging her shoes in a happy manner in front of her.  
  
Everyone, of course stared at her, till Shaun coughed, stealing the spotlight.  
  
"MINE!" Bunni shouted as she jumped up and dragged the spotlight towards her again.  
  
O_o  
  
"I guess I can ask without the spotlight. Stupid thing was hurting my eyes anyway...." Shaun said. "Anyway, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harmonica. Bunni's enemy...." She greeted in a calm tone as she looked over he shoulder, flipping her hair.  
  
"Another one! GOD BUNNI HOW MANY PEOPLE HATE YOU IN THIS WORLD?!?!" Ash asked waving her hands in front of her, turning over her shoulder to see Bunni counting her fingers.  
  
"Okay, there's those Veanice guys from Itily after I tried to drink their chocolate lattes...Those chicks at the pool after I peed in it....All known chocolate stores....I'm on the window of every store under the name Easter Bunny." Bunni counted, everyone just shrugged her off.  
  
"You wanna help me in the kitchen. You can use the beating stick on Bunni when she tries to come in for some c-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e stuff." Joy invited, Harmonica. She nodded eagerly grabbing the beating stick.  
  
"Gladly." She replied, She followed Joy into the kitchen. Shaun picked up the ghost piece and went back to his decorating duty as Ash continued with the electronics.  
  
"Then there was that girl named Avril Lavigne who ended up using me for skateboarding practice after I told her I thought she was a dyke.....that's about 304,295,176 poeple. Wow! I should congragulate myself on being the world's most hated person with some chocolate!" Bunni announced, Shaun and Ash watched her grinning as she walked through the swinging door to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, got some- Hi Harmie!" They heard her say, the exchanged glances and stared at the door, listening. "What's with the baseball bat? I just came for some candy so if you- Harmonica what are you doing? Are you gonna practice baseball -OoOoOoh....O_O, NO!!!"  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud crack, and a scream from Bunni.  
  
"NO!!!! That was my biggest choclate bar! You broke it into splinters! NOOOOOOO!" Suddenly another crack was heard. X_x "ow."  
  
Shaun and Ash watched the door for a moment before Bunni stumbled out cross-eyed with a big X made of bandages over her forhead. She stood holding the swinging door all the way back with one hand, and holding an index finger high over her head with the other as she declared,  
  
"I'm goin' straight! No more chocolate. Too much damage has been done by the simple treasure....."  
  
"Well you know what they say, 'No pain, no gain!'" Ash snickered.  
  
"But I don't wan' the pain!" _ Bunni whined.  
  
She let go of the door only to have it send her flying across the room. Shaun, Ash, Joy, and Harmonica then joined in the middle of the room and pulled out score cards, each one displaying the number 9 except for Harmonica who displayed a 5.  
  
"Not enough air in her flight." She explained. The three nodded in agreement as the went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Mighty Pete's, the beginning of the day....  
  
"So, what are we going to go as?" Arnold asked from his little floor mat as everyone looked through magazines, comics and other things for ideas.  
  
"Why not trying a multiple person costume?" Phoebe asked sitting on her Japanese fouton.  
  
"Wah?" Phoebe sighed and restated.  
  
"Why not go as a group costume, where we all dress as one thing?"  
  
"Oh...." The tree house was soon filled with sounds of various agreements.  
  
"So what are the options?" Arnold asked.  
  
"How about-" Stinky began, Arnold cut him off.  
  
"No Stinky, not a bunch of vegetables. The food groups play was hard enough..."  
  
"I HEARD THAT FOOTBALL HEAD!" Helga yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry..." Arnold waved his hands in his defence.  
  
"You better be or else Ol' Betty'll get ya'!" Helga threatened, as she sat back in her arm chair.  
  
"Well then what about a-" Stinky tried again.  
  
"No Stinky, not bowls of lemon pudding niether." Arnold sighed.  
  
"Well gawrsh, then I'm plum outta ideas!" Stinky stated slapping his forehead. Everyone sighed at their simple minded friend.  
  
"Well how about-" Sid tried.  
  
"Not aliens!" Everyone shouted at him.  
  
"How about-" Sheena was cut off from Curly who was standing at the base of the tree.  
  
"Oh great Under God Melificent! Bless me with your demons to rule this pathetic world!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough! Cough! Cough!" The gang rushed out to see Curly curled up in a ball hacking, coughing, and laughing all at once. Suddenly Arnold shouted.  
  
"That's it!" Everyone jumped, Eugene fell out of the tree, shrieking like a girl. He landed with a sickening crash.  
  
"I'm okay...." They heard. Helga whipped out her cell, and pressed a speed dial.  
  
"Hello? Hey Jene. Yeah. Fell outta the tree house this time...Alright, see you at his next birthday party. Bye Jene." She hung up; that was just the medical hotline, they had called that line so many times everyone in dispatch at the local hospital knew the whole original PS 118 gang.  
  
"What's it?" Gerald asked Arnold, who was busy sketching something.  
  
"This." Arnold showed them the sketch, it was a stick figure wearing wings and a mask. Everyone broke out into laughter. "Errrr...I can't draw very well.....but the idea for a costume is become demons! You know, stuff 7 year olds think are in the basement! Demons, ghost, banshee's, that stuff!"  
  
A wave of agreement went over the gang.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the mall! Last one there is a poor person!" Rhonda called as she climbed down the tree. Everyone groaned, no one really changed at all.  
  
~~~~~Later on.....~~~~~~~  
  
"I AM THE RULER OF THE WORLD!!!! BOW DOWN SIMIANS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Curly screamed on the top of his lungs on Arnolds roof wearing his usual 'Ruler Of The World' get-up. Everyone standing below on the sidewalk either laughed or stared at him.  
  
"Come on Curly! Get down! We have an hour to get to the party!" Arnold shouted up. He, along with everyone else (Besides Curly), were dressed as demons, ghost, banshee's, or gouls.  
  
"I can fly! MUAHAHAHAH!" Curly cried jumping down from the roof, everyone watched in astonishment as he landed on a broken bed in the alleyway and went back into the air as if he really was flying. "MUAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
He stayed up for only a second. He fell quickly onto the pavement, everyone except Rhonda, ran over.  
  
"SEE??? THE GOD'S HAVE BLESSED ME WITH PAIN! THEY LEFT YOU DEMONS WITH PURE NOTHING!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA-OW!" Curly shrieked. Everyone shook their heads, Arnold helped him up as they walked down the street towards the party.  
  
Ash: You'll see the nex chappie nex week. If I'm up for it. ^___~ 


	3. The guest are here! The guest are ::runs...

Ash's note: Well, you'll see who won. Hope you remembered what you were wearing cuz I don't! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GET OFF MY BACK DUMB-BUTTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the party house just before Arnold's gang comes......  
  
"Can't move! Turtle-shell...too.....HEAVY!!!" Shaun cried, crawling on the floor. He was dressed as Michalangelo From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
  
"Shaun, your costume is hollow." Ash replied, turning a black light on.  
  
"Just ruin my dramatic moment! How dare ye!" Shaun replied, Ash stared at him before turning to Bunni.  
  
"What did you put in his soda?" Ash asked Bunni who was adjusting her hat as Shaun went back to dramatizing.  
  
"A straw." She replied.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeaaah.....What are you anyway?" Ash asked, adjusting her chain onto her shorts.  
  
"A pimp!" Bunni replied happily; Ash dropped the long and slightly heavy chain on her foot.  
  
"OW!" She screamed hopping around, holding her foot. Bunni laughed.  
  
"Now you're the bunny! Hoppity, hoppity, hop!" ^____^ Bunni sang. Ash calmed down and sat on the floor next to Bunni rubbing her foot through her shoe.  
  
"That hurt....." Ash griped. Then remembered Bunni's costume and her eyes bulged. She began edging away from Bunni's side. "Do you have a license for that or....?"  
  
"Noooooo, but I got a ho!" Bunni smiled, gleefully.  
  
"I'm afraid to use my line....." Ashley replied. "But in this strange predicament.....Who's da ho?"  
  
^_____^ "Glad you asked, oh, Harmonica!" Bunni grinned.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everyodies nerves, everybodies nerves, I know a song that get's on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes! I kn-"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Harmonica stepped out. She was wearing butt-tight black leather jeans, boots, and a white lether jacket showing cleavage. She was showing an unhappy glare on her make up covered face.  
  
O____o;;  
  
"MY EYES!!!!" Ash cried, playfully clenching them with her fingers, Harmonica took out the bat and wacked her with it. X__x "Okay that was no where near my eyes...."  
  
She looked up to see Shaun running around the room screaming.  
  
"NOOOOO! PUT ON A SHIRT!!!!! A BIGGER SHIRT THAN THAT!!! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!! OH COME ON MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash looked out the window to see the full moon.  
  
"Maybe he's one of those cases that changes attitude on the full moon...likely explanation..." Ash said, as Joy pranced out.  
  
"Oh, I'm a happy, beutiful fairy, a happy beutiful fairy, a happy beautiful fai-ai-ry!!! That nobody can't- OH MY GOODNESS!" Joy stopped singing and stared at Bunni and Monica. "What in His name are you???"  
  
"They're a pimp and his ho..." Ash replied from the floor, she caught Joy's look. "I know, freaked me out too."  
  
"And what are you supposed to be?" Bunni asked, offended.  
  
"A guy." Ash replied. Then in a deep, raspy voice she added. "Some dude off of a game."  
  
"Oh." Bunni turned to ask Joy but then began drooling, and making noises like those Arby sandwhich commercials.  
  
O___O;;; "Errrr....Hi?" Joy waved.  
  
"Do you have any pixie stix?" Bunni asked, drooling all over her purple pimp suit.  
  
O_______O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"WAH?!?!?" Everyone except Bunni screamed.  
  
"She's a pixie, she should have pixie stix!" Bunni repeated.  
  
"I'M A FAIRY!!!! A FAIRY!!!" Joy yelled.  
  
Just then they were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
Joy ran to check the video screen on the front door. Everyone gathered around.  
  
It was strange to seeing one of your favorite chartoon's chatacters scattered over the lawn.  
  
"Hey who are those people?" Bunni asked in a Patrick Star sort of way completely forgetting the early event.  
  
"Which ones?" Monica asked, staring angrily at her.  
  
"The one's dressed up like like Miss America and a french maid..." Bunni said.  
  
"Come to think about it, I don't remember those five, either." Shaun added, pointed a green, rubber, finger to the screen where a bunch of cartoons stood. There was a guy wearing tights, a girl wearing a fancy dress, a guy wearing a toga, a person wearing a mask, and a person in a kimono.  
  
"Joy, are those your guest?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yup. Are those yours?" She replied.  
  
"Well yeah, didn't want to be the only real people surrounded by fake ones!" Ash replied.  
  
"SHHHH!" Bunni shushed rather loudly as she covered Monica's ears with heavy earmuffs that she didn't seem to mind wearing.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Harmonica isn't like any of us." Bunni told her.  
  
"You mean not being fully clothed?" Joy asked, Ash snickered.  
  
"Besides that." Bunni replied.  
  
"Just tell us already! How's she different?" Shaun pleaded.  
  
"Well, she's not a real person neither. She came from a story I wrote a while ago and I just invited her in to get revenge. As you can tell." Bunni replied. The three nodded. Bunni pulled off the earmuffs.  
  
"Are we going down or not?!" Shaun asked, Joy pulled a lever revealing a trap door. The four fell through onto a slide that parachuted them outside behind the guest, who seemed slightly terrified of each other.  
  
"GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!" Arnold screamed as the french maid clung onto him.  
  
"Don't say another word Dear! Your little Love Muffin is here to brighten you day!" She told him Helga watched as she wrung a piece of wood to bits.  
  
"Jessie! Jessie! Why do I have to wear the dress while you get to wear the buckaneer costume?" The gi- GUY?!?! Err...the guy in the dress asked his partner who was- A GIRL?!?!  
  
O___o;;;;;  
  
"How are we gonna get their attention?" Joy asked, as she looked over the lawn at the mess of costumes.  
  
"I HAVEN'T TAKEN A SHOWER IN ALMOST A YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bunni screamed. Everyone shushed and edged away.  
  
"Who is that guy?" The kid in a skeleton mask asked the girl in the kimono.  
  
"I think that's a girl..." The girl in the kimono replied. The boy laughed.  
  
"Why would a guy dress as a purple clown?" The boy in the mask laughed.  
  
"Well it is a costume party..." Th girl in kimono replied.  
  
"Thank you for coming! We want to have everyone sign this book," Shaun displayed the book as a male model would. "and get to the party upstairs!!" Joy announced pointing to a door at the side of a tree.  
  
"I still can't believe you paste-for-brains have a REAL house up in a tree in the woods." Helga shouted, she was dressed as a demon with purple and pink highlights in her hair which she had down.  
  
"We don't make fun of Mighty Pete do we?" Monica replied. Helga muttered something like,  
  
"Looney, geek-baits."  
  
"Alright, as we get to the door, we want a line so we can do an easy book signing! No stupid names like Ima Borringgit!" Ash shouted. She held the book as everyone lined up. Shaun and Bunni went in to get the party started upstairs.  
  
After a minute everyone was inside. Ash looked over the names as she entered the slow moving elevator, they went as followed.  
  
1) Helga G Pataki  
  
2) Phoebe Hyerdaul  
  
3) Gerald Johanssen  
  
4) Arnold *&%!!#*%&!  
  
Arnolds last name was messed up, Ash assumed it was all the french maid's doing.  
  
5) Fuzz aka Mrs. Arnold  
  
There was a heart printed there. It is an easy guess that this Fuzz, was the fench maid.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaay....." The checking continued.  
  
6) Curly The Master Of This Universe! :)  
  
7) Sid  
  
8) Stinky  
  
9) Rhonda Wellington Loid  
  
10) Nadine  
  
11) Sheena  
  
12) Robert  
  
13) Park  
  
14) Horalb  
  
Ash guessed he still didn't know how to write his own name let alone read it.  
  
15) Diety  
  
16) Brainy  
  
17)Lerenzo  
  
18) Peapod Kid  
  
19) Jessie  
  
20) James  
  
21) Ash Ketchum  
  
22) Misty  
  
23) Brock  
  
Ash closed the book after seeing #24 was a paw print. She had to see what was up. 


	4. AJ's appearance! ::Bows:: Thank you!

Ash: Look, your back. Howzit? Congrats to the winners it was a hard pick. On wit da story!!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but a pair of blue suade shoes...::Shoes taken away:: O____o;;; Don't own nothing.  
  
Ash walked into the house. Everyone was getting aquainted, and Gerald was walking around with the video camera. Ash walked over to the DJ booth where Shaun and Monica were standing.  
  
"Everyone here?" Shaun asked, Ash nodded.  
  
"Oh, except Eugene, 'nother accident..." Ash replied.  
  
"Of course. Hey who's the people, ya' know, cross-dresser and friends?" Monica asked.  
  
"Oh, they are Joy's guest. Ever heard of Pokemon?" Ash asked, Shaun stared.  
  
"Pokemon?!" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah, she's a PKM author. I thought you knew!" Ash replied.  
  
"No, all I knew was she wrote stories too...." Shaun replied and took a swallow of his yahoo. "Pokemon...." He repeated in bewildered confusion.  
  
"You said that already..." Monica pointed out. Shaun rolled his eyes. Obviously the Yahoo was getting to him.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, wanna go confuse Harold?" Shaun asked, Monica shrugged.  
  
"Why not? You coming Ash?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ash Ketchum and Ash said. The two stared at each other and gave a yelp, Ash had taken his mask off and was staring a female him in the face.  
  
"You look just like me...." They said in unison. "Except your a boy/girl..."  
  
O___o;  
  
"So? Are you coming Ash?" Shaun asked.  
  
"No." The two repeated in unison again.  
  
"Stop that!" Ash-er Ashley slapped her male version.  
  
"What? They asked!" He replied.  
  
"Yeah! Me!" Ashley replied.  
  
O_o  
  
Well they were looking at me!" Ash replied.  
  
"Duh, I'm standing right next to you!" Ashley snapped.  
  
"Ummmm, Ash?" Monica stepped in.  
  
"Yeah?" The two replied once more, then scowled at each other. "She was talking to me!"  
  
Shaun and Monica stepped back, they gave up. So instead of helping, they snapped open a couple of yahoos and watched.  
  
"You're just jealous you aren't a Pokemon Master!" Ash retorted.  
  
"You aren't either!" Ashley replied.  
  
Arnold walked between the two to get to the soda's. Obviously he wasn't aware of the predicament...When he turned he was trapped, bombs were flying between the two at war.  
  
"Forget it! I'm leaving." Ash replied obviously shot after Ashley called him Underwear-Boy.  
  
"Your so cynical..." Ashley replied as Arnold was about to walk away.  
  
"Wah?!?!" Ash replied, turning back around. "Cyndiquil? What's he doing here?"  
  
"I said Cyndi- I mean silly- I mean-Grrrr, what do I mean???" Ashley sighed. Arnold stepped in.  
  
"You meant to say he was cynical. Selfish or mean. Either way..." The two stared. Ashley sighed.  
  
"Nevermind, just take your name and leave...I'll use one of my others." Ashley replied. Happy, Ash left.  
  
"Thanks Arnold." Ashley replied going through her different names/egos from her little blue book.  
  
"Hmmm, AJ sounds good." Arnold read over her shoulder.  
  
"I was thinking that...." Ashley replied, just then she changed. She had on loose fitting blue jeans that looked easy to move in, the same type of red shirt covered with a white sleevless over-shirt that had to overlap in the front; they were both held down with a belt and stuck out at the bottom. Her hair changed as well, though it looked the same it was obvious it had spike at points.  
  
Ash took a few jumps in the air, achieving a high leingth, and dropped down lightly. She showed the piece sign and smiled.  
  
"Aww, yeah! AJ's in da house!" She smriked and began doing a dance.  
  
"How-how'd you do that?" Arnold asked, obviously stunned by her change.  
  
"Hey, if you got alter ego's you can change easily in this house! This is one of my oldest forms right now, so I gotta stretch out." AJ replied.  
  
"Oh, alright...." Arnold replied and walked away, even when he didn't understand. He just shrugged. "I'll figure it out later. I always do!"  
  
"Alright. So ya' comming?" Monica asked again as AJ stretched out.  
  
"Sorry, gotta play some music. I'll seeya later. Tell Bunni and Joy about the change." AJ replied, Shaun nodded and the two left plotting as AJ walked to the music booth.  
  
"Lessee..." AJ placed a CD in and began playing some Eminem. Everyone cheered. "Wow, he's universal..."  
  
An hour later......  
  
AJ walked around, talking to the guest. So far everyone was having a great time. except for 7 people and a Pokemon.  
  
Arnold was having a great time untill Fuzz came along, it wasn't that she wasn't likeable, it's just that she always ended up scaring Arnold when she grabbed him by the arm or leg when she see's him. Obviously Helga wasn't so pleased.  
  
Rhonda wasn't really happy niether, Brock kept asking her out when she was trying to flirt with Ash Ketchum, who was trying to get some cookies. Whenever Rhonda said no to Brock's offer he became more determined yet more depressed. Ash was getting irritated with Rhonda's talk about clothing. 'I mean, why wear polyester when you can eat it?' was what Ash had been thinking. And at the sidelines Misty could only watch and share her woes with Pikachu who seemed equally depressed. I guess seeing Harold ate all the apples 10 minutes ago...  
  
And what really surprised AJ was that Bunni could actually become drepressed besides being around the fact that you had no chocolate around. Her new admirer Curly was making her feel six feet under.  
  
"Choclate for you my love?" Curly persuaded as he opened a box of chocolates Bunni took a chocolate smiling as she placed the miniture sized sweet in her mouth.  
  
"Mmmm! Tankies Cu- CURLY?!?!?" Bunni shouted and spit the chocolate mush she had been chewing into Curly's glasses, causing him to faint in joy to be 'blessed' with saliva from his new love.  
  
"MAKE HIM STOP DIETY, PLEEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEAAAAAAASE! MAKE HIM STOP!!!" AJ witnessed Bunni scream as she turned and fell to her knees while shaking Diety, who was the nearest at the time, by the dress.  
  
"ThEn QuIt ShAkInG mE oR i'Ll ThRoW uP!!!!" Diety cried. Bunni stopped.  
  
"I need a hug..." Bunni sniffed falling to the ground, she turned to see Curly with arms wide open. Bunni jumped into Diety's arms. "BUAH! NOT FROM YOU!"  
  
Diety cleared her throat. Bunni turned to see Diety eye-to-eye.  
  
"You have lovely eyes...." Bunni complimented batting her own. Diety frowned. Bunni looked down. "Are you strong?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why?" Diety asked, she looked down and noticed that she was carrying Bunni who was weighed down incredibly with her gold and silver chains. "WAH!"  
  
Diety had buckled under the weight and was now being sat on by Bunni. AJ ran over, along with Shaun, Monica and Joy. A crowd gathered.  
  
"That hurt...." Bunni said sitting like a goose on Diety, who's hair, dress and ribbon was ruffled up.  
  
"Well duh! You look like you fell off a ten story building!" Fuzz replied from her grasp on Arnold's arm. Diety glared at her, Fuzz tightened her grip. "STOP STARIN' AT MAH MAN!"  
  
"CAN'T......FEEL.....FINGERS.........BLOOD RUSHING.......UP T-" Arnold fainted from loss of blood.  
  
"Great." Joy sighed as the everyone began laughing. She and Shaun walked over as AJ and Monica helped Bunni and Diety.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM!" Shaun yelled at Fuzz. He was tugging at Arnod trying not to break any limbs. Fuzz gasped as Joy tugged at her waist.  
  
"I never knew you were gay!!! BUT ARNOLD ISN'T SO LEAVE HIM BE!!! MUAHAHA-COUGH!! How the heck do they do that?!?!" Fuzz replied, Shaun in shock let go of Arnold sending Joy, Fuzz and Arnold across the room into the food.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!" the two girls shrieked, another roar of laughter emmersed.  
  
"Great." AJ groaned as Bunni and Diety got staightened up. AJ ran over helping Shaun split Joy and Fuzz apart, and pull out a clean yet still uncouncious Arnold off the broken table.  
  
"Alright Fuzz, get off, he's uncouncious so leave him alone!" AJ yelled.  
  
"Geeze, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Fuzz replied stiffly.  
  
"Just shut up. You and Joy go get cleaned in the bathrooms." Monica snapped, Fuzz grumbled as she followed Joy to the bathrooms.  
  
"Alright, usual to see who cleans?" Shaun asked as the three huddled. Monica and AJ nodded waving their fist as they counted to three. Shaun and Monica lost.  
  
"Wellp! You two got clean up, I don't think supplying the food won't be hard, we got extra anyway. Seeya." AJ smirked, leaving Shaun and Monica grumbling behind.  
  
"Well?" Bunni asked as AJ passed her.  
  
"What? Oh yeah the Curly thing...." AJ replied. She saw Curly in the corner hopping merrily, wearing bunny ears. She bent over slightly bringing her hands closer to her chest as she said: "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-HA- ::THWOMP!:: x___x "OWWW!"  
  
Bunni hit her on the head with the bat. AJ fell over.  
  
"NO DON'T KILL HIM! I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL, HITMAN!!!!" Bunni huffed. Bunni then dusted herself off and leant on the bat as she asked. "Lemmee guess, the Dragonball Z ego?"  
  
AJ who was bent over and holding her head was groaning. Her eyes were wider, pupils smaller, and her head was now the new location of Mt. Fuji!  
  
"It was a majority count, what did you expect?!?" AJ asked spat then quietly she added. "At least I don't shair costume with Cell."  
  
AJ suddenly began rooling on the ground laughing her head off.  
  
O___o  
  
"I'm good. I'm okay. I-I-HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" AJ could only control herself for that long.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaay...." Bunni suddenly got irritated and took out her bonking stick. "GREAT BONKING STICK, PEACE ATTACK!!!!!"  
  
Of course AJ got hit once more.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" X___x  
  
"Errrr....Dragon dude?" Bunni said nudging her. This time, AJ was cast uncouncious. 0___0 "Woh-oh....."  
  
Quickly Bunni ran off, passing Harmonica.  
  
"Hey! Bunni! What's the rush?" Harmonica called.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!! IT'S FUZZ'S FAULT!!!" Bunni called back running under the table. 


	5. Pepper Mix at it's best

"BUNNI!!!!!" AJ shouted at the top of her lungs. She was obviously angry. Her cloths and hair were slightly dishoveled and what was once Mt. Fuji, is now Mt. Everast upon her head.  
  
AJ quickly calmed, with a smile as she took a step towards the table Bunni was hiding under.  
  
"You know the good thing about being the ego about DBZ is you can tell where someone is hiding. so, you better get out from under the table Bunni." AJ said icily.  
  
"You promise you won't hurt me?" Bunni sounded muffled from under the table cloth.  
  
"Promise...." AJ replied.  
  
"No crosses?" Bunni asked, lifting the cloth. She saw AJ walk off some where and come back.  
  
"No crosses." AJ said, waving her hands. Bunni popped out.  
  
"Okay!" Bunni smiled, just then a thunderbolt immersed from behind AJ. "WAHAHAHAH!" X_x  
  
Once the thunderbolt was over, the remnants of Bunni were charred.  
  
"You =cough= said you won't hurt me!" Bunni whined.  
  
"I won't, I didn't say Pikachu won't!" AJ replied, Pikachu hopping onto AJ's shoulder. "Thanks pal!"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, and ran off to find Ash.  
  
"Now, you had a problem with Curly right?" AJ asked, as if the earlier events hadn't happened.  
  
"Yesssssss." Bunni said rather sorely, as she dusted the ashes off.  
  
"Good. We'll need some help." AJ smirked.  
  
"Just don't kill him, it'll be easier to stalk me when he's a ghost!"  
  
"Fine, fine....Diety!" AJ called as she got up, the bump was now gone. Diety came over, the three huddled for a minute. A few whispers and heads popping up, and they broke.  
  
"So just pour it into his drink, alright?" AJ said as she gave them a medium bottle labled 'Pepper Mix, Sure to make you enoy your night!'  
  
"Alright...If you say so." Diety replied. AJ walked back to the booth as Bunni striked up conversation with Curly, who seemed pleased that she finally wanted to chat.  
  
AJ watched Diety pour some of the Pepper Mix into Curly's cup when he wasn't looking. She snickered, this was gonna be good....  
  
Diety looked at the cups from behind the table. There were three LARGE plastic cups and one was her's. She began waving the bottle over the cups trying to figure which was whoms. Finally she decided to close her eyes and pour, hopefully it'll work.  
  
She did that. The only problem was she was so nervous her hand began twitching and made her pour it into all three cups. When the bottle was half empty she tossed the bottle into her pocket and went to save Bunni.  
  
"That's.....er.....nice?" Bunni replied. looking for Diety.  
  
"Yeah I know, who'd think my dog could jump fifty inches off the ground? Wait, I don't have a dog...Oh well!" Curly laughed. He picked up his glass and drank. When he looked for Bunni, she and the other two cups were gone.  
  
"That was hard!" Bunni squeaked. "I need a drink!"  
  
She quickly took a gulp of her fruit punch. Her eyes glowed and she drank more.  
  
"You really are thirsty aren't you?" Diety asked sipping her own. Her own eyes glowed as she drank on. "This is good...."  
  
~~~~~~~In ten minutes.....~~~~~~~~  
  
"FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME QUIT CALLING ME SUGAR!!!!" Arnold screamed as Fuzz was back to her duties.  
  
"Don't act that way Honey, just stay close to me and I'll make your life a living haven!" Fuzz sang back.  
  
At the snack table where a boy in a world ruler costume, a Miss America costume and a purple pimp; The now inseperatable trio Curly, Bunni, and Diety were swinging punch glasses around and singing an off key song.  
  
"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, we got drunk to=hic=night!"  
  
AJ, Shaun and Joy walked over confused as Bunni, Curly and Diety were swinging their glasses happily, not aware they all had drunken the Mix.  
  
"What are you three drinking?" Joy asked, picking the cup that Diety dropped up. The three suddenly went quiet and exchanged glances. Then shouted their answer.  
  
"Gatorade!" The three added into their song and continued singing. Joy sniffed the cup.  
  
"This stuff smells like the wine they give at church...." She said knowingly.  
  
"You know this is awfully familiar...." Shaun added.  
  
"Must've been from a commercial or somethin'." AJ replied as the others shrugged, suddenly Arnold scream was heard, the three ran to the middle of the room.  
  
The stoned trio looked at each other, obviously planning something.  
  
"You got an idea?" Bunni asked.  
  
"FREE THE ANIMALS!!!!" Curly shouted as he jumed on the snack table, Bunni dragged him down.  
  
"Slip some of the mix into their drinks?" Diety asked, Bunni was about to nod, then frowned.  
  
"Actually, I was gonna say go up to the stage and do the macarena...." Bunni replied.  
  
O.o  
  
"But let's do your idea anyway!!!" ^_____^  
  
"Alright!"  
  
-Across the Room-  
  
"Geeze, why'd you bring those tranquilizers?" Joy asked Shaun who filled three cups of juice for them. AJ was nudging an uncouncious Fuzz, who now had a large dart in her neck, in the stomach lightly with her foot.  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time. I knew it would be...." Shaun replied, turning his back to the drinks. Bunni and Curly and Diety were fumbling trying to uncork the bottle quickly. When they finally did, they dumped the majority sloppily into the cups, and quickly hiding under the table once again.  
  
"Well at least she's not around to bother Arnold for another...." AJ checked her watch. "Hour. Cheers?" AJ said as she picked her cup up.  
  
"Cheers." Joy insisted as she raised her cup. The others copied as they clinked gently and drank...  
  
-30 Minutes-  
  
"AJ!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!" Harmonica (Monica for those who forgot) yelled.  
  
"Hehehehe. It was getting cold." AJ replied. She had just blasted a door and a little fire had started. Luckily, Stinky had a simple fire extinguisher technique that had to do with a piece of goat cheese he had in his back pocket.  
  
"Now it's getting hot." Arnold replied. Joy and Shaun began singing.  
  
"It's getting hot in here! So hot! So take off all your clothes!" They waved their glasses around.  
  
O___o;  
  
A crowd was forming and Arnold and Monica was trying to make things look normal.  
  
'Hehe, they're er...." Monica tried to explain.  
  
"Preforming!" Arnold saved, then tried to add something. "Er... for a, um..."  
  
"Comedy routine!" Monica finished. They sighed in relief, the crowd believed them, well half, the others still kept crowding around. Gerald, walked up as Phoebe followed, both concerned.  
  
"Wussup man?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Hey-tay, are runk-day! We eed-nay elp-hay acking-bay this rowd-cay off!" Arnold said, knowing not much of PI 118 knew pig latin. Gerald gave a look.  
  
"What, speak english man!" Gerald replied. Arnold sighed and was gonna repeat it but Helga stepped in.  
  
"He said these guys are drunk, and he needs help backing this crowd off." Helga translated. "Right?"  
  
Arnold smirked at her and nodded.  
  
"So, are you guys gonna help?" Arnold asked, Gerald and Phoebe nodded and began telling the rubber neckers about the 'preformance', till Bunni and Diety showed up.  
  
"Hey! Look it's Grandpa!" AJ smiled as Bunni and Diety walked up into the clearing the crowd made for the three. AJ jumped into Diety's arms and smiled an eight year old smile. "Hey Grandpa! Got me anything? A toy? A laptop? A bazooka!?!"  
  
"Pull my finger!" Bunni told Joy holding out her finger. Joy did so and a loud ripping noise was heard behind her.  
  
"FREE THE ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Curly yelled as he ripped the paper welcome banner to shreds as he jumped out of the tree house, screaming all the way down. Helga took out her phone.  
  
"Hello? Hi Pam...."  
  
"Hey! Let me try!" Shaun smiled. He pulled the same finger and nothing happened. Then in a 5 year old wording he huffed. "It doeshn't work Shanta!!!"  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! I'm a fat dude name Santa! (^_^ Bunni if you caught on....!)" Bunni laughed. Just then the ambulence arrived, as the red lights flashed through the house.  
  
"OoOoOoh.....I'm getting dizzy...." AJ said falling on her back.  
  
"London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down and was rebuilt in 1699!" Joy sang prancing around, but in a minute she too fell on her back.  
  
"Dey fell down and wen' BOOM!" Shaun began laughing like Elmer Fudd before he went down.  
  
"Awwww...Da poor iddy bitty boy fell down." Diety cooed as she too collapsed.  
  
Bunni looked around her and seemed to realize she was the last one standing out of the drunkies. She held up her hand and began singing.  
  
"I will survive, for as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive!" Of course, she went down....The crowd applauded as Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, and Harmonica dragged the bodies out. 


End file.
